Super Smash Bros Mansion
by DeltaNinja
Summary: Xeno, 18 year hero, is invited to the SSBB Mansion. While getting there and being there, he will face many challenges, and soon, feelings that he and Midna have for each other that have been hidden might blossom into something other than friendship.
1. Prologue

SSBB MANSION

Prologue

It's 9:00 AM in the city of Betalon, a city even though completely high-tech, still has a modern look,

which is all suitable for Xeno, a 18 year old assassin/mercenary/hero, red hair, black shirt and pants,

brown shoes, very slightly tanned skin, and a ruby containing his powers. Although an assassin and

mercenary, he only works for the people shooting for the good side. Because of his generosity, rarely

will there ever be a poor person in Betalon, and if there was, the person would be well paid instantly.

He'd risk his life to save the innocent and protect anyone he cares about. However...there was a

traumatic point in his like that scarred him permanently. Before his magic abilities was sealed, even

though he had control of his magic, it was impossible to stop his emotions from mixing into his magic

and creating a beast of violence and terror..if anyone dared to insult him enough. But someone did, and

it nearly took his life. After the event, people started yelling at Xeno that he was a monster, that he

shouldn't have existed. In great emotional and in fear of another incident, he fled. For a month he stayed

hidden and then fled to Hyrule, where he met Midna and Link. He realized she was like him, only she

was from the world of darkness, and she was stuck in her form. However, she was hated as well.

Everyday with her, his heart started to open up to other peoples emotion, and emotions some of which

he lost. When he finally opened his heart and helped saved the world countless times, people stopped

hating him and Midna. When he was about to leave Hyrule, Midna came with him, and to prevent

further incidents, Xeno had Midna seal his powers within a tiny jewel placed on his head. Now today

they live in the same house (as friends), but that will all change with one email.

Author: Well, I hope this was a good explanation for the custom character I made. This time, I'll try and keep updating this fanfic.

Next Chapter: Invitation to near death. Find out what happens when Midna goes postal! Will Xeno be able to survive. And will the seal (tiny jewel) be able to take a beating, and how much? Stay tune!


	2. Invitation to near death

SSBB Mansion

Chapter 1: Invitation to near death.

Typing is heard on Xeno's laptop is heard. With his cup of coffee at hand, Xeno is now looking in

his inbox for an bounties there could be, also searching the internet for any crime suspects. Neither are to be found, but he waits patiently and has a sip of coffee. Midna comes down stairs groggy, just like every morning.

"Morning, Xeno.." , Midna greets as she drags herself to the kitchen.

"Morning, Midna.", Xeno replies, turning around in his chair with a big smile.

"Ugh...I'm so jealous of you, being able to wake at 9:00 in the morning and still have smile on your face.", Midna moped, still trying to keep her head up.

"I should be one who's jealous! Even if you drink a gallon of coffee, you'd still be able to sleep at night, and barely get up until 11:30 am. I'm surprised you were able to wake up now!", Xeno joked.

"Hehehe, yeah I guess your right. Come to think of it, there hasn't been one night where I couldn't sleep.", Midna replied with chuckle.

Suddenly, a beeping noise comes from the laptop. It's an email. It doesn't, however, appear to be a bounty.

"Oh hey, I got a message. I wonder what it is...", Xeno says with curiosity.

He clicks on the message and reads it. It's an invitation to SSBB Mansion, signed by Master Hand.

"..Whoohoo!! An invitation to the SSBB Mansion! Hm, rules, rules...", Xeno said, excited.

"1.You cannot take anyone with you. 2. You must choose the series you are from to determine your dorm. 3. If you are in need of medical attention, contact Dr.Mario..cause he's a doctor of course.

4. Bagel. 5. CRAZII HAND WAZ HEER!! :D 6: Enjoy your stay and try not to kill anyone.

7. You can't visit anyone from your hometown or anything like that while you are there. 8. Someone may visit in the Mansion Hospital if injured or nearing to death, etc.", Xeno listed off.

"This is perfect!", Xeno exclaimed.

Xeno raced to Midna and told her about the invitation and rules.

"...So your leaving...?" Midna asked in a quiet, odd tone.

"Yep, I've been wanting to leave for quite awhile now!" Xeno replied in a sunny voice.

"...Even after all we've been through?!", Midna asked in a more angrier tone.

"Your making sound like it's a bad thing..", Xeno said, concerned.

"IT IS A BAD THING!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D WANT TO LEAVE ME!!" Midna yelled, now enraged.

"I didn't say I wanted to leave you, I just wanted to lea-", Xeno explains, interrupted by a metal 'click'.

He froze instantly. She has his modified portable gatling gun. It loads with a click, but with a different click then revolvers, so it was easy to distinguish between the two. It also uses armor piercing rounds. It's meant for ambushes in particular. He then realizes ever since he came back from Hyrule he hasn't left her for vacation or anything, so it must have hurt her. He could tell she was pissed. She did this while on their adventure, but only twice.

"Don't lie to me...", Midna threatened.

He started to back up slowly, then he got a little hasty about it.

"DON'T LIE!!", Midna yelled as she tore through the house with the gun.

Xeno dives into the garage while dodging bullets (he's trained with the ruby long enough to not need it to dodge bullets...lol..matrix). He goes for the motorcycle and starts heading towards the mansion, followed by rounds coming from Midna on her motorcycle. An hour passes by, rounds are still coming at him. A bullet then hits the rear tire.

"Shit!", Xeno cursed.

And before you know it...he slams into an oncoming truck. He goes flying and hits a tree with the upper part of his back and is spun in midair, then goes of the cliff in front of the tree he hit. Below him, there is a landmaster race between Fox, Falco, and Wolf. Xeno hits Fox's landmaster head first...hitting the jewel on his forehead against the tank. The landmaster spins out of control and stops the other landmasters. Midna watches from the cliff that Xeno went of in horror.

"What the hell?!", Fox exclaims as he gets out.

"Oh my god", Fox says, grimacing at sight of an unconscious body.

"Hey Fox, what's the hol-whoa..", Falco said, shocked.

"Come one guys this is the fith time we've stopped! Are we gonna race or-HOLY CRAP!", Wolf yelled, startled.

5 hours later...

Xeno is now awakening after a completely painful near death experience.

"Ah, your awake", said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who the hell are you...?", Xeno said, struggling to speak.

"I'm the Master Hand, host of the mansion, and brother to this dumbass with no life whatsoever...Crazy Hand", Master Hand replied, pointing to the other hand thing.

"Hiya everybody! I'm gonna sing now! LAAAAAALALALADOODODODLAAAAAA!!", Crazy Hand horribly sang in a low tone voice.

"You see, he's a bit of an annoyance. Xeno? Xeno?", Master Hand said.

There was a long, constant beep from the heart monitor, and Xeno had his head slumped to the right, mouth wide open, and eyes rolled to the back of the head. The constant beep when to a normal 'beep...beep' when this happened.

"WOULD. YOU. JUST. SHUT. UP?!", Master Hand yelled, hitting Crazy Hand with every word he said.

Then, Crazy Hand just sat there, motionless.

"Is he dead? IS HE DEAD?!", Master Hand yelled once more.

To his disappointment, he wasn't.

"Hi everybody!!", Crazy Hand greeted.

"Damn...", Master Hand cursed to himself.

Then Midna comes in.

"Is he going to be ok??", Midna asked in a concerned voice.

"A-yes. Although he-a took a REAL BAD beating, he'll be-a fine.", Dr.Mario said.

"Oh thank god...", Midna sighed in relief.

"I thought he was going to die...it was just horrifying...I can't even think about without..", Midna trailed off, starting to burst into tears.

"...Sigh...tell you what..cause I'm feeling bad for you, I'll make an exception. You can stay with Xeno.", the Master Hand said.

"Really?! Thanks!!" Midna exclaimed happily.

"So what's your name?", the Master Hsnd asked.

"Midna", she told him.

"Alright Midna, welcome aboard!", the Master hand exclaimed.

Author: Woo! 2 chapters in one night? I'm on fire! R&R!! No flame...this is my first fanfic I haven't discontinued.

Next Chapter: Reoccurring Tragedy.


	3. Reoccurring Tragedy

SSBB Mansion

Chapter 2: Reoccurring Tragedy

There is a blinding light and a blotchy dark figure in the background. Xeno is now just 'waking up', but is still weary from the accident.

"Xeno...Xeno...", the dark figure calls out.

"...uh?...wh..who are you...?", Xeno replied, trying to stay awake.

The image of the dark figure becomes more sharper and clear as the light fades. Finally, it reveals a

weird, wavy environment, like a wormhole of some sort. It has come to Xeno that this isn't reality, but could he even call it a dream? Then, he remembers that someone called his name and looks at the the person in front of him. Even though the light has disappeared, he still couldn't make out what or who it was, however, the voice was familiar.

"Xeno?? Xeno?!", another voice called out.

"Xeno!", the secound voice called again.

It was Midna. She had been sitting in a chair next to him ever since she woke up. She had woken up earlier than usual again, only this time it was because she was anxious. Xeno was finally awake. He could still feel some pain, but not as much pain as he expected.

"It is alive..", Xeno joked, greeting Midna in a tired tone.

"And thank god it is! Anyways, you're going to be ok. And Master Hand said I could stay with you!", Midna said to him.

"Really? That's good news!", Xeno exclaimed, getting up slowly.

There was a long moment of silence before Midna spoke again.

"Listen, Xeno. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I guess I overreacted. I can't believe I was stupid enough to even-"

Before she went any further, he put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's ok, Midna. You don't have to blame youself."

"But I nearly got you killed! What kind of friend would do that?!"

"Midna,", Xeno said.

"It's alright. I forgive you.", Xeno reassured her, smiling.

Suddenly, a feeling came over Midna. There was something about that smile that was making her feel like her stomach was in knots.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep a little more. I'm gonna go find Master Hand and ask him where our dorm is. See ya.", Xeno said as he left.

When he was finally gone, Midna looked around until she saw herself in a mirror. She now realized she was blushing a little.

Why am I blushing?, Midna thought herself.

After awhile, she shook it off and decided to go get something to eat. She leaves the hospital and heads down the hallway. She finds the kitchen and walks in. There is everything you would need to cook. She walks toward the fridge and opens it. There is in fact meat, but it's unprepared, still in plastic wrap.

"I guess you have to make some thing for yourself.", Midna assumed.

She decided to have an apple instead. Behind her from across the room, a pink puffball with blues eyes and red feet enter the room without a sound. Kirby had entered the room, about to make a meal for himself when his eye caught something: Midna, who was still looking for an apple. Kirby sneaks behind the cooking table in the middle of the room and peeks his head out halfway. His hands are behind a glass vase, gripping onto the table's edge.

Who is she?, Kirby wonders to himself.

He moves to get a better look, moving the vase. He apparently slept early last night and didn't get to hear the announcements.

I haven't seen anything like her around here.., he thought again.

Maybe she came in late..I guess I'll go greet her., Kirby decided.

But before he could, he tripped, causing the vase to break on the floor. Immediately, just as he threw himself behind the kitchen table, knives shot into the spot where he was a second ago.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!", Midna demanded.

Too scared to come out, Kirby didn't budge. Midna then created a wormhole behind the counter, which started pulling Kirby in.

"HELP ME, TOON LINK!!", Kirby cries out before getting pulled in.

Right after, he appears right in front Midna, who is completely pissed off, which made him so scared, he was about to cry before Toon Link came in.

"I'll save ya pal!!", Toon Link yelled, attempting to do a jump attack with his sword.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-what the hell?", Toon Link said when he looked at Midna.

Then, just when he was halfway into executing his attack, Midna uses her psychic abilities and throws a gallon of frozen milk at him, causing him to hit the back of his head on the table and knocking him out.

She turns her attention to Kirby.

"...You're a cute little guy. What are you doing sneaking up on me? ", Midna asked.

"I'M NOT!! I SWEAR I WASN'T!! I WAS JUST FINDING MYSELF SOMETHING TO EAT!! DON'T KILL ME!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!", Kirby panicked.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm just...defensive."

"You threw a gallon of milk at my friend. I think you could have least pull the sword out of his hand and threw him to the table."

"Well it's too late for that. He's dead now...oh well"

"Uhhh...the..pain.."

"OMGROLFCOPTERSWTFZORZ A ZOMBIE!!", Midna scream, beating Toon Link with the frozen gallon of milk senselessly.

Toon Link now looked like he was hit in the head by ten monster trucks. Then, one at a time, Midna a Kirby backed up slowly and left the room. Then, Link came in.

"Damn, all that practice made me hungry, and it hurts like cra-WHAT THE HELL?!", Link yelled, looking at Toon Link.

Midna decided just to play Mii Boxing. She went to the game lobby and started a round with Toon Zelda.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

(Ready?...Fight!!)

They start off fighting. 1 minute into the game. Toon Zelda: 10. Midna: 3. Midna get mad and throws her wiimote and nunchuck at the opposing mii.

"Hey, what was that for, you little-"

Before he finishes, he is punched to death at the rate of a machine gun.

Then, instead of 'KO', it says 'Murder'.

"Ok, this time, no-"

The Mii's head is then ripped off.

"That's it, no more Mr. Nice G-"

The Mii get shot in the head.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!", the Mii yells, before get stabbed with a chainsaw.

Another minute into the game, it is the final round.

"I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!! BAHHHHHHHHHH!!", Midna's mii yells, as it shoop da woops the opposing mii.

Then, the ratings show up.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!"

"GOMAOMAOMAHAAAAAAAA!!", Midna's mii yelled, as it fired yet, another laser.

"So, was that fun?", Midna asked Toon Zelda.

This was Toon Zelda's face: D8

"...AHHHHHHHHH!!", Toon Zelda cried, screaming as she ran away.

"Kids these days...", Midna said to herself.

She leaves the lobby and is goes to the swimming pool. Bowser comes by and starts playing against her mii.

"...You think you're tough? You think you're tough? Well guess what? You're nothing..", Bowser taunts.

Right after he said that, he is pulled into the game and beaten the crap out of.

Midna finds the pool and jumps in.

"...Wow, the waters nice!", Midna exclaimed.

Kirby comes up from under the water.

"Oh hey Midna. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!", Kirby yells as he spontaneously combusts.

"...I think I'm just gonna sleep.", Midna says, getting out the water.

She goes to their dorm, comes and remembers that Xeno came up here to sleep.

She then remembers him smiling at her like he did at the hospital and starts to blush again.

Dammit, why is it when ever I think of that moment, I blush?, she thinks to herself.

She checks the clock. It's 11:00 pm.

...Come to think of it, this is what always happens before...no, I think I'm just having a good day., Midna thought to herself, shaking her head.

She shook off the feeling, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. She then slowly drifted.

6:00 am

In her dream, there was a blotchy figure as well, with the same voice.

"Wake up...WAKE UP...WAKE UP!!", the figure yelled.

Immediately, she woke up, however, she woke up in the screams of terror. She noticed Xeno was gone.

She checked the side of her bed and saw shattered pieces of the seal. Her eyes widened intensely.

"No...", she said, still looking at the small fragments.

Author: Well, there's Chapter 2. And I gave Midna psychic abilities so she could beat the crap out of Toon link..lol, jk. Enjoy!

Next: Chapter 3: Night before.


	4. The Night Before

SSBB Mansion

Chapter 3: The Night Before

12:00 pm

It's the same dream..., Xeno thinks to himself.

The background is the same as the last 'dream'.

"Xeno...Xeno...", the same voice calls out.

Xeno looks at the person. It is still slightly blotchy, but the unclarity slowly melts away. Xeno eyes widen as the is happen.

"Jason...bro? Is that you?!", Xeno asked.

"You will die by your own hands", Jason whispered to him.

Xeno wakes up from the 'nightmare'. He gets up and decides to get a cup a water when suddenly, a headache kicks in. He feels like some just hit him with a gold bar.

"Uhn!! UHN-AHHHHHHHHH!!", Xeno yelled out, as the headache became excruciatingly painful.

Midna, not being able to wake up so easily is still asleep. Before he even try to wake up, he gets a another headache and a strange symbol appears in his eye. He looks down and sees that the seal is broken.

Shit, the Geass! It's reacting to an ability that's being used..., Xeno cursed.

The Geass he has (from the anime Code Geass) copies an abilities used near by. He just happened to pick on Lucas's abilities.

(So, what did you want to talk about?), Lucas asked Kuma using telephathy.

(Who's magazine is this? It says 'ESPN Baseball'.), Kuma asks.

(...Ness...I guess I'll have to get Snake to go strangle him or something.), Lucas replied.

(Uhn!! I can barely... stand or see anymo-)

(What the hell?! Xeno?!)

(Lucas?? Where are you?? How did you get into my dorm??)

(I didn't. I'm using telepathy.)

(Ahem...who is this?)

(This is Xeno-)

(Lucas!! No time for introductions...just...help...me...), Xeno told him, starting to become physically and severely unstable.

He then falls down, completely unconscious.

(Xeno?? Xeno!!), Lucas called out.

Xeno then grew (devil) wings, and fangs. His pupil goes red and the rest of his eyes turns black. In the background, shadow clones of himself appear while a song called 'Feuer frei' by Rammestein plays. Xeno then gives the order.

"Feuer frei. ( German for Open fire)"

Author: Sorry it was short. I couldn't sleep last night, and I was only doing a slight recap, but the next one will be as long as the last one!

Next: Chapter 4: The Last Goodbye..


	5. The Last Goodbye

SSBB Mansion

Chapter 4: Last Goodbye

11:00 am

At the opening scene, Xeno wakes up...running. Things are completely blurry at first, but the unclarity goes away like water.

Wha...what's going on?? Why am I running as I just woke up..., Xeno trailed off, realizing what had happened.

Part of him is still being controlled by the magic that took over him last night. Even though his instincts were being influenced by another's, he thought ahead and went with it anyway, knowing that it was the best and only option he had. As he was getting down to the third floor, a group of people caught him and immediately took out any weapon they had. The group included 5 people: Mr. Game and Watch, Popo, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, and Pit. They are Group1.

"There he is! Get him!!", yelled Popo.

Aw crap! This magic got me into this and it better get me out!, Xeno panicked in his mind.

Dodging every attack he can, he uses a harmless paralyzing spell to stop them in their tracks. Then, he jumps down to the next floor...right where Group2 is. This group went be easy at all and consists of: Bowser, Wario, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, and Kirby.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Xeno says, surprised by growing numbers in groups.

This time, he won't be able to use a paralyzing spell, and they actually have stun guns. Without any hesitation, he starts making his way to the first floor. He throws a deku nut behind him before they try to make any attempt to reach for their weapons. However, it only makes things worse. Now they're shooting in random directions while trying to run after him. Eventually, they stumble upon each other. He makes a mad dash to the stairs. He has finally made down to the first floor, which is gaurded by Group3 and Group4, which was everyone else except for three people. They charge him and make dog pile on top of him. Fortunately, he was prepared.

"Din's Fire!!", Xeno yelled, blasting them all off with a barrier of fire.

But it wasn't enough. So he slammed his hand on the ground, causing a powerful explosion all around him. He started running towards the entrance until suddenly, Master Hand and Crazy Hand dropped down. They are Group5.

"Whoa, not good.", Xeno said to himself before getting slammed on both sides by one of their combos.

"YAY!! I'm winning!!", Crazy Hand says in a cheerful tone.

Xeno had only one thing left to do. He reached into his pocket as hard as he could and grabbed two bottled substances, and lets them drop. The moment bottles broke and the substances mixed, at least about twenty fatal explosions went off all over the mansion. It was just enough to ko both hands.

But luck wasn't shining upon him today, because as soon as he stepped out, he was hit with a pot, knocking him out. It was Midna. She stood there for awhile, and then she finally whispered.

"..I'm sorry, Xeno..."

3:00 pm

Xeno starts to wake up again, only to feel another headache, though it isn't as bad as last time, meaning that he was ok...WAS. It was only when he saw the room he was in was he not ok.

"A prison...I've been imprisoned?!", Xeno panics.

Everything there was in cased in bar made out of the strongest metal. The floor was dirty, as where the walls, and it was freezing in there. The only thing he had to sleep in was an itchy sleeping bag. It was the dullest place he'd seen yet. He even noticed the food that was put next him was dull and disgusting. This wasn't vaction...this was HELL. He also noticed a slip of paper pinned on the wall. It was a schedule of some sort.

"Food and water balloon throwing contest. 9:00-9:30, 2:30-3:00, 7:00-7:30.", Xeno read out loud.

He knew right away who was the target. Himself. Suddenly, something came over him. It was a feeling of depression, anger, and insanity. This was worse than what happened before. Much worse. He couldn't take it anymore. That's when he realized what his brother meant. It was too late to stop himself. He took his left shoe and ripped it to shreds, revealing a Desert Eagle.

"...So this is it...?", Xeno said to himself as he put the gun to his head.

He pulls the trigger.

3:50 pm

There is a crowd around the cell Xeno was in. Midna is trying to get through, and when she finally does...she freezes instantly. Eyes widened in horror at the sight of the scene. She nearly vomited. She couldn't even look at it for a second. Tears quickly form and run down her cheeks.

7:00 pm

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make...", Master Hand began.

"Because of the brutal and scarring scene you just saw earlier in the day, I'm allowing everyone to take a break and return to their world temporarily to compose themselves...but only if they wish...that is all.", Master Hand explained, making his leave when he finished.

Midna decided to go back...not to Betalon, but to her own home world, the Twilight world, naive of what was going to happen next.

??:??

It is the same background as it was in the visions. It's Jason again.

"Sigh...never did listen to me.", Jason stated.

"...uh...Huh?? Wait, aren't I dead", Xeno asked.

"Yes, you are...however I've stopped your path to complete death, and don't ask how, but I'm fully capable of bring you back to life in the same body, just not the same one you actually died in.", Jason explained.

"...That's messed up. So...is there any reason why you won't revive me now?"

"We can help unlock everything Midna sealed."

"But I already have."

"Not exactly. You see, Midna knew that the seal would brake, so she tried with all her power and succeeded in locking away some of your capabilities, so when you got of control, you'd be easy to take down. We can help you in unlocking your long lost capabilities and balance your 'evil' form with the 'angel' form.", Jason explained some more.

Xeno thought about for a while, then he finally decided.

"Deal. Where do I start?"

"First, your identity needs to be hidden.", Jason said, throwing the clothes that Zero wore in Code Geass along with the same mask/helmet to Xeno.

"Your new name will be..Zade. Now, you need to go to the Twilight world and start searching for the 'Heaven Jewel', and take your men with you, make sure nothing gets out about you being alive.", Jason instructed.

"Okay...so how do I-"

Xeno was warped before he could finish.

"...Hehehe, he doesn't know what he's about to do..taking that jewel would be like laughing at the death of someone. But I know he'll survive...if he does...I'll become the most powerful person in the universe if he gets all of them...", Jason said to himself.

He then starts laughing maniacally, just thinking about how much power he will soon have.

Author: Gasp...O.o...I hope you enjoyed it!

Next: Chapter 5: Twilight Battle.


	6. The Twilight Battle Zade's Escape

SSBB Mansion

Chapter 5: Twilight Battle (Zade's Escape)

Zade reappears in the Twilight world. He looks around.

"Well this is nostalgia for you. This place hasn't changed a bit!", Zade exclaimed.

Then, he notices something in his pocket. He finds a picture a Midna, and stares at it for a long time until his train of thought was interrupted by a voice coming from the COM in him helmet.

"Sir, what are your orders?", one of his men asked over the radio.

"...Search everywhere for the jewel. Once you have found it, secure the area."

"Yes, Sir! Searching now!"

"Good...", Zade said to himself, thinking about Midna.

I hope I get to see her again soon., he thinks to himself.

"...I guess I'd better start searching too...", Zade decides.

He then jumps off into the distance. He starts searching around the lake where he and Link first met Midna. He feels around in the water and gets bitten by a fish. A pretty ugly fish at that.

"...I think I better get away from this fish before I...'drown'.", Zade decided, trying to keep himself from puking (He has a mask/helmet on, so...yeah, you get the idea.).

He was about to throw th fish back, but he hesitates. he gets a fish tank, puts the fish in, and puts it in a FedEx mailbox...odd isn't it..

"Ripley's is gonna love that thing.", Zade joked around.

He felt around for a little while, and then, for the next hour, he was relaxing...at least, until this.

"Sir, we've found it!"

"Just send me the location and I'll be there.", Zade told him.

He is a about to head off to the area where the jewel until he hears a rustle in the trees. He quickly turns around, looking at the place he heard noise come from.

"...I wonder what the hell was that...", Zade said to himself as he sped off.

Then, Midna appears from the trees.

"They found 'it'?", Midna wonder.

She then starts thinking of any possible reason.

"Ah! The Heaven jewel! That would then only thing to lure those kind of people here!", Midna said to herself, realizing the situation.

"I have to tell the others!", Midna said, running off.

2:00 pm

After walking, running, walking again, get bitten by more incredibly ugly fish, and getting ran over by a UPS truck, he finally reaches there. Ignoring the yelling of his annoyed men, who were in highly advanced mechs, he looks up. It's a big-ass staircase that's at least 70 ft tall. Up at the top, a slight glint of light shines.

"...Crap, more walking.", Zade groaned.

He gets hit by more UPS trucks, bitten by more ugly fish, and even get his hand stuck in a toaster that's burning at over 9000 degrees (It's over 9000!!), but is still going...at the rate of 1/1000 miles per hour.

"...Why me...??", Zade whimpers.

Suddenly, yelling a shots are heard below. Twilight soldiers have arrived.

"Huh? What the hell?! Twilight"

Just in case this would happen, he told his men to use tranquilizer darts, however, those weren't the sounds of darts being used. He turned on his COM and spoke.

"What the hell are you doing?! I told you to use tranquilizer darts!"

"Sorry, Sir. Orders from Command."

"Command??", Zade said, shocked.

Command has been dead for awhile, ever since the lead general, Johnson Caden, had been shot in the head by space pirates when they were on a mission to destroy the space pirates' main capitol ship.

"Orders from Command my ass!!", Zade yelled, as he pushed a button on his wrist, creating an EMP, making all of the mechs there shut down.

"...I think I better run...", Zade said about to turn away.

When he did, he saw a Twilight soldier right in front of him. The soldier was about to attack too, when he got shot in the chest by a sniper round. He is dead. Horrified, Zade sped off to the top, avoiding any enemy along the way.

2:30 pm

He finally reaches there and grabs the jewel in a hurry, and is about to speak into is COM, when suddenly, he is hit by a dart. It's one of his own.

"Awwwww..shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...t...", Zade cursed as he became unconscious.

At Command, the one leading is..Jason. He even used his Geass on everyone inside, even the ones on the battlefield using his COM.

Later, Zade wakes up in a prison cell. He's chained up and still pretty groggy. He looks around and sees Midna.

New thought bubbles (Uh oh, this isn't good.), Zade thought to himself.

"Looks like you've waken up...", Midna said in an irritated tone.

"Don't get too comfortable, your going to be up for execution pretty soon.", Midna warned.

(...Shit. I've got to get out of here. Forget the jewel. If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have come...but I didn't...), Zade thought to himself, becoming suspicious.

(Jason didn't tell me something...as if this was a set up. And that dart, it was one of our darts. I'm starting to get the feeling that he tried to frame me...but why? ...The jewel? If I'm being put to the death sentence, it probably hasn't been returned yet. But then who grabbed it? Maybe-)

"Hey, you awake still?", Midna asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah, but not for long, since I'm getting my head chopped off.", Zade replied.

(Screw the theories for now. I've still got to get out of here.) Zade thought to himself some more.

"True...hey, mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can you show me your true face before you die, just to remind myself of this day?"

"Sorry, no can do."

(This is getting rough...)

"Well, I guess that's too bad, cause you're chained up.", Midna reminded him, beginning to approach.

This hit Zade like an oncoming train. She was right. He was chained up, with little to no ability to resist. As she came closer, he started to panic. If she was to see his face, it would be game over for everything they, Xeno and Midna, remembered about each other, and that would throw him into another suicide. But then, everything froze. Zade had just made a connection. The sudden appearance of soldiers, the dart used on him, the order for the use of bullets instead of darts, the missing jewel, and a/n suicide/execution. Jason planned all of this. He wasn't about to help Zade return to normal. Then he realized he was going after all of the jewels. He's planning on world domination, meaning Zade is going to have to live through this and find the other jewels.

"Well too bad, cause I'm about to escape", Zade said, throwing himself into the wall behind him.

He breaks through the wall, but is now falling.

"...Well too bad, cause I'm gonna die.", Zade said to himself, irritated.

But, he started to feel light-weight. He even started to feel like he had wings, about the time he noticed that he stopped falling. He looked at his back. He really did have wings, and a halo.

"...So this is what it's like to be Pit?", Zade joked.

He then fled the area. He is now heading to Hyrule, and he isn't expecting a warm welcoming.

4:30

He has finally reached Hyrule Field, heading toward the market. Though he unexpectedly loses his wings and hit the dirt.

"Good thing I had a helmet on.", Zade said to himself.

He makes his way into there. In the market, there's music, dancing, and people staring at him. There's also a kid chasing a chicken (something he'd still love to do), a dog running around, a guying running around with a huge bag saying a rip-off phrase from disney.

(This is quite a cheerful place...), Zade said, thinking about dancing himself.

He looked at a sign saying '200 rupees to a person willing to do the caramelldansen dance.

"...Aw what the hell. Nobody said I couldn't embarrass myself while undercover.", Zade said, going to the man running the thing.

He started dancing, more people started staring. He even started singing. They started laughing. Then a huge crowd formed in front of him. After he was finished, he was buried in rupees.

"Wow, I didn't expect to succeed in getting cash this quick, this much. You know what, I'm bored. Do they have a Hylian version of bowling?", Zade asked someone after thinking to himself.

"Yeah, Bombchu bowling.", the Hylian replied.

"Bomchu? Doesn't that mean 'mouse bomb'?"

"Exactly, it's a new version of bombs", the Hylian said, pointing to a sign say 'Bombchu Bowling'.

"And a new version of bowling...I mean, bowling with explosives, that sounds like something kids would do, but at the same to it sound so incredibly awesome!"

"That's the kind of reaction we get around here. It's pretty popular.", the Hylian said with a chuckle.

Zade then sped off to the bowling ally. The lady at the front wakes up.

"Huh...oh! A customer!...An odd one at that...sorry, so you came to bowl?"

"Definitely! Bowling with explosives has to be awesome! So do I blow up the pins?"

"No, the be too easy. It's kinda like doing the part of a star wars game where you blow up the death star...meaning you aim for the hole."

"So how do I do that when it's on the wall...", Zade asked, trailing off.

"Ohhhh...this 'bomb' can crawl up walls, can't it?"

"Exactly, it's quite useful."

"I see...so how much does it cost bowl here?"

"30 rupees."

"Alright, here you go.", Zade said, giving her a red rupee and 2 blue rupees.

"Ok, let's bowl!! Oh, and the prize for winning is some Bombchus! You get 10 tries. Good luck!"

"Thanks!", Zade said, taking the ten Bombchus.

He sets one down, aiming for the hole, but it doesn't move.

"Uhhhh...is there something I have to do to make this thing move?", Zade asked, taking a closer look at it.

It suddenly turned the opposite direction and ran up Zade, which was like getting an ironer ran of you. As Zade screamed is guts out at the pain, it started to blink. The lady at the front decided to duck behind the counter. Shortly after, the bombchu explodes, and Zade is on the floor in excruciating pain.

"Guess...it didn't like me..", Zade joked.

He got up and set another down, watching it go into the hole and blowing up.

"Cool.", Zade complemented.

He was excited until he saw the cuccu in the middle, walking around.

"...Isn't this animal abuse and cruelty?"

"It can't die."

"Oh...never mind then.", Zade said, putting down another bombchu.

It hit the cuucu. 3 bomchus later, he makes it in. Now he only has 4 left, and there's a huge cuccu.

"Perfect..", Zade groaned in a sarcastic tone.

3 more bomchus went to the big cuccu. Zade was starting to go insane. He set down his last bomchu, it ran halfway down the lane, and stopped. There was a moment of silence until something broke it.

"Mmmmmm...chicken legs.", the bomchu said looking at both cuccus.

It was enough to clear the way, cause when they ran they latched themselves to the ceiling. The bombchu quickly continued its path at went into the hole. Zade had won.

"Woohoo!", Zade cheered as he grabbed his prize and went out of the building.

As he goes outside, he notices an odd structure near and goes to check it out. He walks inside and hears a chorus singing. He keeps walking until he comes upon something. The 3 Spiritual Stones. He gazes at them in awe. Their beauty has completely captivated is eyes and mind. He only woke up from being lost in thought when a voice pierced the very quietness in this room like an arrow cutting through the air.

"Fascinating, isn't it?", the voice asked.

Zade turned around, slightly startled. It was Toon Zelda. It was like she appeared out of nowhere.

"...Yeah..it is.", Zade finally replied.

"I knew you'd come. You haven't come to help us...you have come in need of help. You have come in the fact of being used, lied to, and set up by someone close to you.", Toon Zelda told him.

"!!...How did you know?", Zade asked her in a surprised tone.

"I had a dream...that a figure glowing in purple wearing a black cloak and a mask was limping with a knife in it's back, throwing it's hand out as if it was trying to grab on to someone's hand. There was something else...it looked liked the figure had sword...but it's blade was glowing red.", Toon Zelda explained.

Zade looks to his side and sees an entrance to another room.

"What's in that room?"

"In that room was the Master Sword. It was claimed by the 'Hero of Time', Link. However, the Sword of Emotions still mounted in it's Pedestal of Feeling.", Toon Zelda explained, showing him the room.

Suddenly, Toon Link came in.

"Look Zelda I caught a...", Toon Link trailed off, holding a pig.

"Zelda, look out! It's an assassin!!", Toon Link yelled, dropping the pig and drawing his sword.

"Link, no!" Toon Zelda yelled back.

"Your going to randomly attack someone on holy grounds?! What the hell is wrong with you?!", Zade yelled, preparing to evade.

"Back off!!", Toon Link yelled, jumping to attack.

Zade dodges his every attack until he trips in front of the Sword of Feelings. He pulls it out and they both jump at each other. There is a sound of a blade making a wound.

Author: Sweet! Extra long chapter! Enjoy!

Next: Chapter 6: The Masked Hero


End file.
